


【all乔】Fond Dream

by Alave



Category: all乔
Genre: M/M, all乔 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alave/pseuds/Alave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>肖想了很久的性转EG苏文…所以想看性转后的痛不欲生那没有ˊ_>ˋ<br/>all乔all乔all乔暧昧友情向<br/>洁癖慎入<br/>性转慎入<br/>一如既往的架空没有乔嫂<br/>这三点踩雷了也别告诉我因为我不会负责的谢谢=_=</p>
    </blockquote>





	【all乔】Fond Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 肖想了很久的性转EG苏文…所以想看性转后的痛不欲生那没有ˊ_>ˋ  
> all乔all乔all乔暧昧友情向  
> 洁癖慎入  
> 性转慎入  
> 一如既往的架空没有乔嫂  
> 这三点踩雷了也别告诉我因为我不会负责的谢谢=_=

Chapter.01  
乔振宇醒过来的时候觉得很累，胸口闷的慌，好像有什么东西压着他。  
不会是鬼压床吧？！  
乔振宇晃了晃头，用手按了按太阳穴。  
然后，僵硬地揪起一撮垂在胸前的长发，用力的扯了下。  
会痛，是自己的头发。  
等等为什么会痛不对是为什么一夜之间头发长的那么快还是不对为什么我的手那么白等等等等为什么我看不到我的肚子不对为什么会有胸啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
正在镜子前臭美的陈伟霆狠狠打了个喷嚏。  
乔振宇的内心几乎是崩溃的。  
他对着那缕无辜的头发发了半小时的呆。从“发生了什么”思考到了“早饭要吃什么”最后才想到“要怎么办”  
几乎是木然地，乔振宇拿起手机打给了自家经纪人。  
“喂？老乔？”电话那头的易帆声音轻快，笑意似乎都要溢出屏幕，听在乔振宇耳朵里却极其欠扁。  
“嗯…”刚一开口，乔振宇就被自己的声音吓了一跳——清脆的女声，随后立即压低了声线，“你现在有空来趟我家么？”  
“……”诡异的沉默了一阵，“你声音怎么了？感冒了？”  
“对帮我送点药来。”乔振宇迅速讲完挂断了电话，后怕地拍了拍胸口，入手一片柔软…红色瞬间在脸上蔓延开来，软绵绵的有点像棉花糖诶…乔振宇晕乎乎的，后知后觉地意识到自己找的借口…烂透了。  
在等易帆来的这段时间乔振宇鼓起莫大的勇气…站在了镜子前。  
一米八几的身高缩水成了一米七…好不容易晒均匀的肤色一朝回到解放前…还有点重心不稳。  
认清现状的乔振宇崩溃的站在衣柜前，身上套着件白衬衫，直接遮到了大腿根，呵呵…不用担心裤子的问题了…呵呵呵呵呵。因为他发现裤子长的话裤腿多卷几圈就好了…但是腰身太大了啊！你问皮带？孔没打到那么后面要怎么系上！然后乔振宇灵光一闪想到了在某个角落静静躺着的晾衣绳。

跟女朋友报备之后的新好男人易帆拎着一袋感冒药站在乔振宇家门前，丝毫不知门内的腥风血雨的易帆天真的按下了门铃。  
然后他发现开门的不是自家糙汉艺人而是个看起来嫩的能掐出水的和自家艺人九分肖像的………少女？而且还是偷穿了粑粑衣服的少女。  
易帆的内心崩溃程度和乔振宇差不多了。  
易帆抬起沉重的脑袋看了眼门牌号，确定他并没有敲错门之后，以迅雷不及掩耳之速冲进房间“嘭——”地一声关上房门朝卧室的方向呐喊道，“老乔你女儿都那么大了为什么我都不知道！知道…道…”  
易帆的动作太过一气呵成，站在门后的乔振宇被喊的一愣一愣的。直到易帆没看到乔振宇的身影再次把目光投回“少女”的身上，“少女”才开口，“易帆，我在这。”  
……  
我勒个去老乔快来管管你女儿怎么这么跟长辈说话呢还有你女儿趁你不在偷穿你衣服你知道么你知道的话下次让她换黑色的衬衫行不行啊白色太透了啊这得有D了吧这么说起来你要注意对女儿的教育啊你看多大人了连内衣都不知道穿就来给人开门很危险的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
乔振宇显然不知道一易帆心里疯狂刷过的弹幕，以一种饱经风霜的口气说，“我真的就是乔振宇…至于为什么变成这样…一觉起来就这样了…我也不知道为什么。”  
最后一根稻草毫不留情的压下。

乔振宇花了一个小时的时间让易帆接受现实，又用了半个小时证明自己真的是乔振宇，最后花了一个小时冷静下来。  
到底是老江湖了，易帆冷静下来之后和同样镇定的乔振宇分析了下现状。新戏一个月后才进组，最近也没有什么广告和节目要参加，所以他们有足够的时间解决这个问题。确保目前的安全后易帆打了两个电话，分别给自己带的另外两个艺人，得到“没事”的答复后易帆才正式考虑起眼下最重要的问题——衣服。  
在乔振宇清澈的目光注视下易帆抖抖索索的拿着钱包出了门。  
且不提易帆站在女式服装店的尴尬，果然还是在内衣店在服务员和顾客的注视下抓起内衣就付钱来的更加蛋疼。  
啊西湖的水啊我的泪。乔振宇我上辈子绝壁欠了你五百万没还，易帆默默在心里竖了个不雅观的中指。

当易帆把衣服一股脑全倒在床上任乔振宇选的时候，易帆感觉自己欠的绝对不止五百万，至少得一千万！  
救命阿姨你看乔振宇那要吃人的表情我今年春节不能来给你拜年了！易帆“噗咚”一下跪在床上，“对不起老乔我买衣服的时候不停的说服自己'这是给女朋友买的'……好像催眠成功了QAQ”  
乔振宇嫌弃地把雪纺裙啊沙滩裙啊牛仔裙啊等等裙子拨到一边对着剩下的热裤……发呆。  
易帆小心翼翼地把被乔振宇嫌弃的裙子收起来，心在滴血，这么大自家女朋友也穿不上啊不知道能不能退货这些花了他几个月的工资啊！！！  
易帆蹑手蹑脚的出了卧室不打扰乔振宇发呆。  
还好乔振宇没让他等太久，半小时之后乔振宇一脸便秘的表情走到了易帆面前，“你怎么知道内衣该买多大的？”  
易帆：“………”我说目测的你信么？

午饭易帆叫了外卖，乔振宇虽然小了一号但胃口没小…易帆感动的泪流满面，果然是我认识的那个乔振宇。

饭后两人窝在沙发里吃水果的时候，玩着手机的易帆突然感受到一股热切的视线，易帆懵懂的转向乔振宇。  
乔振宇一脸被雷劈了的样子投了颗炸弹，“今晚马天宇约了我。”  
易帆吓得话都说不利索了，“还还还还有谁？”  
“………李易峰和陈伟霆。”

易帆感觉自己炸成了一朵烟花，被乔振宇气的。  
好不容易回魂之后，“在哪把地址给我，我去准备点东西给他们送过去就说你病了不能出门，等病好了再说。”

有句话怎么说的来着，理想很美好，现实很撒泼。  
晚上易帆到了乔振宇给他的地址之后客客气气的表达了乔振宇病的很严重很难受不能出门之后，马天宇说，“什么？老乔病了？在哪呢我们一定要去看他！”  
得到了李易峰和陈伟霆的支持。  
易帆扭曲了一张脸，破罐破摔地告诉他们，“乔振宇在家静养。”  
然后一脸鬼畜的飘出了门，伴随着诡异的“呵呵呵呵呵呵”笑声。

老乔，愿主保佑你。  
杨•崩坏•黑化•易帆如是想。


End file.
